1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer which selectively ejects ink droplets onto a printing medium from nozzles, and records a desired image on the printing medium based on a print job which instructs printing has a function of being mounted with a plurality of sheet feeding cassettes in order to correspond to various types of sheets, as described in the following JP-A-2008-156101. In addition, as described in the following JP-A-2012-158447, a recording apparatus which respectively accommodates sheets in a plurality of trays which are formed in one sheet feeding cassette, and selectively extracts sheets in the tray using a common sheet feeding mechanism, in order to correspond to miniaturization of an ink jet printer is disclosed.
In addition, as described in the following JP-A-2006-184760, an image forming apparatus which displays a message for confirming whether or not a type of a sheet is changed when a sheet feeding cassette is mounted, and causes a user to input the type of the sheet when the type of the sheet is changed is disclosed.
However, when it is a state in which a first tray can feed sheets, and a print job gives an instruction of performing printing on a sheet which is accommodated in a second tray, since the user does not recognize that the first tray is a tray which can feed sheets, recognizes the fact that when an image is printed on a sheet which is accommodated in the first tray, and transition to a state in which the second tray can feed sheets is performed, it takes effort and time to perform printing on a desired sheet. In addition, when pulling out a sheet feeding cassette in order to select a tray which can feed sheets, there is a problem in that a message which causes inputting of a type of a sheet to be displayed when mounting the sheet feeding cassette, and thus, switching of sheets becomes difficult.